The Force
by lyo24boi
Summary: 'Hymn for the Cursed, Part 2' - Some short time after the end of Season 3A, Isaac sits Scott down to FINALLY watch Star Wars. At least, that was the plan. Season 3 SPOILERS! SCISSAC One-Shot. Rated-M for graphic content.


**| The Force |**

"What the hell is this?" Scott grumbled, reading over a new e-mail from Stiles.

"What?" Isaac said from Scott's bed, having completely taken it over. Isaac's upper body was propped up on Scott's pillow, one knee bent upwards and the other straight out. Isaac was reading the required excerpt for their English class—which had been filled by an incompetent substitute teacher since the 'disappearance' of Ms. Blake.

"Stiles…oh…never mind."

"What?" Isaac said, even more curious now. He looked up from his book to see Scott peering over an email. When Scott didn't answer, Isaac got up on the bathroom-side of the bed and walked up behind Scott to read it. But Scott, sensing his movements, quickly went to close the browser but ended up minimizing instead. "C'mon, show me," Isaac teased, wrapping his long arms around Scott's torso, the blonde's left arm reaching for the mouse.

"Isaac…" Scott groaned, trying to wiggle his way out. "Don't, seriously."

But Isaac didn't care, and found more and more amusement with Scott's 'attempts' at resistance. Isaac finally managed to pull up the browser and saw that it was titled: Things You Must Do Before The Next Crazy Thing Hits Beacon Hills. "Number one…watch _Star Wars_. You still haven't seen _Star Wars_?"

"No," Scott groaned, cursing Stiles for now transferring his barrage of pestering to his boyfriend.

"Wait, what does number five mean? 'Shag the blond mop.' Wait…you know what, screw Stiles," Isaac said, releasing Scott and making his way back over to the bed. "Why am I number five anyways?"

"Because you and Stiles have different priorities," Scott said, smirking before clambered onto the bed and seductively crawled up to Isaac. He planted a reassuring kiss on Isaac's lips before pulling back and smiling at him with that dorky grin. "But I have my priorities straight, believe me."

Isaac pushed Scott over onto the bed next to him. "You're a dork sometimes," Isaac kid, looking down at Scott just lying there.

"You wouldn't be dating me if I weren't," Scott replied, still dawning that grin.

"I dunno' about that. If I were really into dorks I wouldn't be dating one that _hasn't_ seen _Star Wars_."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Stiles."

"I know," Isaac replied, smirking before he smacked Scott's belly and got up.

| TFU |

"So I'm confused," Scott said, staring frustratedly at the flat screen in the family room.

"What about?" Isaac offered, pausing the movie for the fifth time, doing his best to be patient with Scott's total lack of inter in sci-fi.

"Space is huge, right?" Isaac nodded. "So how did the _Millennial Falcon_ 'accidentally' find the _Death Star_?"

"So, Luke and Obi-Wan are looking for a planet called Alderaan, right?" Scott continued to look at him blankly. "Well the _Death_ _Star_ just blew up Alderaan, okay? So, when they exited hyperspace—lightspeed—they found themselves in an asteroid field. Still following?" Scott half nodded, half shrugged. "Well, that asteroid field isn't actually an asteroid field. It's Alderaan, or, what remains of it. So Han and Chewy tail the TIE-fighter to the _Death Star_ which is near-by. So, yes, space is big. But they're in the same vicinity and the _Death Star_ moves really slow. And, by the way, it the _MillenniUM Falcon_."

"What'd I say?"

"MillenniAL. Just don't let Stiles catch you saying that. It's his favorite ship."

"How do you know?"

"'Cuz we've talked _Star Wars_ before."

"Really?" Scott said, surprised that Stiles and Isaac have ever talked about something non-supernatural, let alone when Scott wasn't there. "When?"

Isaac shrugged. "I dunno.' Just before."

"Huh." Scott reached over and grabbed the remote on Isaac's left side before pressing play. Soon, they got to the scene where Luke first encounters Leia dressed as a Stormtrooper and Scott's hand on Isaac's thigh moved to the blonde's waistband, the fingers delicately teasing their way underneath.

"Scott…" Isaac grumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen, even though Scott was clearly looking at him. "Seriously, watch the movie," Isaac directed when Scott's fingers first breached the boy's boxer-trunks waistband. "Scott—_hah_…" Isaac's eyes clamped shut as Scott delightfully wrapped his fingers around Isaac.

It'd been a while for both of them, not since before the Beacon Hills High School Memorial Concert; after Scott and Isaac got home from the final skirmish with the darach, they'd been interrupted every time. "Nghh…" Scott increased his ministrations, both in speed and tightness. Isaac was hot between his fingers, and Scott only got turned on more. He brought his lips to Isaac's neck licked and kissed and pressed against the skin. "Scott…ugh, I'm gonna'…nghh." And Isaac was finally coming, over Scott's hand and between his trunks.

When he finally opened his eyes, he found his alpha staring at him hungrily. Isaac's face heated slightly and Scott removed his hand. Isaac leaned over and kissed him, hard, and passionately. Their tongues melded, exchanging sweet tenderness and heat between them before Isaac began to rub on the front of Scott's jeans. The brunette shuddered into their kiss and even gasped. Isaac took that as a cue and pulled back, smirking at Scott's fluttering eyes before getting down on the floor and kneeling between Scott's knees. "Isaac…you don't have to…"

They hadn't made it this far, or rather, they'd skipped this step. Of course their first moment of intimacy, they'd gone all the way. But that was a fluke of pure need and animalistic desire. Everything since had been the true budding of a relationship. Emotionally: they'd been on dates and talked more intimately about personal details, past and current. Physically: everything had been making out and handjobs…until now.

Isaac started slow, just looking seductively up into Scott's face as he jerked his alpha. Scott just looked down at him with an 'O' face, his cheeks far too flushed to reply. And when Isaac first brought his tongue to the head of Scott's dick, Scott's head fell back and his hands quickly made it to Isaac's curls. "Hah…" Scott gasped as Isaac progressed further and further. Scott's fingers glided through the beta's soft hair and only tightened when Isaac finally, tentatively but eagerly took Scott into his mouth. "…Isaac…"

Isaac breathed in all the scents coming off of Scott's body. The smell of his dick coated with his own saliva. A hint of musk in his pubes. But best of all, the arousal seeping out of every inch of Scott's skin. Isaac moved further down, taking Scott deeper and tightening his lips. Scott's fingers tightened even more and soon Isaac was bobbing on Scott's dick. They were both making sounds, Scott being forced to from the vibrations that tremored around his dick every time Isaac moaned in delight. "Is—…Isaac…not gonna' make…ahh." Isaac forced himself as far down as he could go and he gripped Scott's bare thighs tightly as the brunette came.

It was all new for Isaac. But even more so, weird. Nothing about the experience matched anything Isaac could have expected. The texture. The flavor. The temperature. It was all…weird. But he swallowed anyway, and that was even more bizarre. Something he'd have to seriously consider if he wanted to do again. But when he fell back on the couch next to a totally orgasmed-out Scott, he was all smirks and grins. He leaned over and kissed Scott's crooked jaw, the boy's head fallen back completely on the cushion behind them.

"That was…wow…" Scott finally said, Isaac's head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Isaac agreed, exhaling, watching Han and Luke combat the four TIE-fighters assaulting the Millennium Falcon, though certainly not paying any real attention to it.

Scott picked up his head and looked down at his bare crotch. "We should get cleaned up." He looked over at Isaac's crotch, his mouth finding its way between Isaac's curls to plant a kiss. "Especially you. That can't be comfortable." Isaac only shrugged. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. We can watch this another time. Especially since I have no idea what's going on anymore."

"Sounds good, 'cuz I don't wanna' answer any more questions tonight," Isaac teased.

"What about this one: wanna' make out on my bed?"

Isaac smirked and darted off of the couch, Scott hot on his heels as they stomped up the stairs.

| TFU |

_Ding dong_.

Stiles got up from the couch to answer the door. "That'll be $32.70," the pizza guy said. Stiles handed over a wad of cash and in turn was handed two large pizzas. He looked over, happy to see that Scott and Isaac hadn't scooted over to steal his spot. He placed the pizzas on the coffee table before them and sat back down, Scott on his right, Isaac on his left.

"I'm proud of you guys," Stiles, smugly grinning at them both as he opened the top box.

"You took the remote," Scott said.

"And we knew you'd quiz us otherwise," Isaac finished.

"Very true," Stiles said proudly, his gaze turning to see Han and Leia arguing. "Mmm…this is my favorite line," he said through a mouthful of all-meat pizza. He laughed when Leia referred to Chewbacca as a walking rug but quickly stopped when he noticed that he was the only one laughing. "You guys suck."

"Only he has," Scott said, smirking.

Stiles coughed as he choked on the giant bite and Scott cackled, Isaac reddening slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note**: First one to accurately guess what the divider acronym stands for wins a free request-fic. Only rule: the acronym has to mean what _I_ mean it to mean.


End file.
